


Средство убеждения

by TlokeNauake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Любовь и война. Не взбалтывать, не смешивать, не в равных долях.Или просто еще один день из жизни супергероев.





	Средство убеждения

Баки нравится, когда Питер зовет его «Бак». Это обращение напоминает о времени, когда он был молод. Это, пожалуй, что-то на уровне интуиции, потому что он сейчас как никогда далек от состояния «вспомнить всё». Не нужно это уже никому. Ему самому так точно.

Питер очень повзрослел. За три с лишним года, прошедшие с тех самых – чёртовых, благословенных, а-может-быть-лучше-бы-их-и-не-было-да-о-чём-это-я-вообще – посиделок на новой Базе Мстителей после победы над Таносом, когда между ними все закрутилось так, что не распутать и не остановить, у Баки было не так уж много свободного времени, чтобы сравнивать и анализировать. Но и его хватило с лихвой для простого вывода: взрослый, более спокойный и рассудительный, пусть и такой же упёртый Питер нравится ему не меньше отчаянного подростка-раздолбая, самоотверженно бросающегося в любое пекло, лишь бы его заметили (Старк), похвалили (Стив), и молча потрепали по макушке (он, Баки).

Много воды утекло с тех пор. Многое изменилось. У некогда талантливого, но в общем-то совершенно обычного парня, мечтавшего сделать мир лучше, теперь (“Тони, вы серьёзно?!”) своя компания и (“Спасибо за помощь, Бруклин, простите, Кэп!”) своя супергеройская команда, способная дать достойный отпор любой нечисти.

И он, Баки. Вообще-то, собственный статус до сих пор представляется ему весьма сомнительным.... 

И тем не менее.

Если до их первого поцелуя у него и были какие-то опасения насчёт того, что вся эта хрень взаимна, то после их уже не осталось.

— Как рука?

Во взгляде Питера, остром, пронзительном — привычная тревога и не менее привычная злость. На него, Баки. На то, что опять подставился, хоть и не намеренно. На то, что, как обычно, полез в самое пекло, очертя голову, лишь бы защитить, уберечь, не допустить…

Пускай только попробует заикнуться, что надо было сперва дождаться помощи. Баки знает, как на это ответить, Наташа подсказала: «чья бы корова мычала».

Хвала русским идиомам, да уж...

— В норме. — Баки осторожно шевелит пальцами — из простреленного правого плеча всё ещё сочится кровь, тонкой блестящей струйкой стекает по предплечью и капает на снег. Здесь, в горах, он слепяще-белый, яркий, в загазованном грязном Нью-Йорке не найдёшь такого красивого снега. — Не сдохну, не парься.

— Даже не собирался. — Питер независимо фыркает, но тревоги в глазах становится только больше.

Она проходит многим позже — когда за ними, застрявшими на задании в настоящей жопе мира, прилетает джет с вооруженными до зубов и весьма недовольными Сэмом и Лэнгом.

— Привет, спасители. Вы вовремя, — язвит Баки и отталкивает руку Питера, которому вздумалось помочь ему подняться на борт. — Совсем ебанулся, шкет, я тебе инвалид, что ли?

Питер вспыхивает и немедленно отстаёт, но в джете все равно садится рядом. Его не так просто спугнуть злобными комментариями.

Одно слово — упёртый. Порой из-за этого Баки кажется, что Питер не то переобщался с Кэпом, не то каким-то волшебным образом хватанул от него ДНК… хотя фирменное старковское вздёргивание бровей тоже бесит. 

— Вы меня оторвали от обязательного пятничного киномарафона с пиццей и пивом, никогда вам этого не прощу, — ворчит Лэнг, переключая рычаги на панели управления.

— Я не скажу, от чего, вернее, от кого вы оторвали меня, — Сокол поднимает джет в воздух, очень бережно и аккуратно, у Баки никогда так не получалось, да и водит он от случая к случаю, — но ещё одно слово, Бак, и я сам тебе что-нибудь оторву.

— Ок, понял, уже заткнулся. — Баки сдерживает стон боли, когда Питер, не говоря ни слова, вытаскивает из-под сиденья аптечку и начинает колдовать над его рукой — дезинфекция, жгут, все дела, всё по правилам, знает ведь, что регенерация, и никакая зараза точно не прилипнет, а всё равно носится, как с писаной торбой. 

Баки одновременно и льстит, и накаляет такая забота.

Больше, конечно же, льстит, поэтому он стоически переносит все мучения. И его терпение вознаграждается, когда Питер, закончив со своими бессмысленными манипуляциями а-ля «первая помощь пострадавшему суперсолдату», быстро и горячо целует его в губы. Предварительно, конечно, убедившись, что никто не смотрит — их отношения ни для кого не секрет, но даже на глазах у своих с проявлениями чувств оба предпочитают не светиться. 

Не только они, впрочем. Так уж повелось в команде. На войне, в которую превратилась их жизнь… которой, по сути, она была всегда, не до нежностей. Да хоть у кого спроси: у Нат с Брюсом, к примеру, или у Кэпа со Старком (этих двоих вообще запалить нереально, Баки не удивится, если они до сих пор думают, что об их отношениях никто не знает, хотя и слепому ясно, насколько там всё серьёзно) .

У него с Питером вот тоже всё серьезно — и он порой сам не понимает, как докатился до такой жизни. А Пит, по ходу дела, вообще об этом не задумывается — просто живет, просто тревожится о нём, просто рядом. 

Просто есть. 

***

— Спишь?

Шёпот Питера для Баки как залп из гранатомета — будит сразу и наверняка.

— Спал, — бормочет он хриплым со сна голосом и, повернув голову, утыкается взглядом в мускулистую голую спину — Питер сидит на кровати, подогнув под себя ноги, и смотрит в окно.

Баки трёт пальцами веки, а затем, не удержавшись, протягивает к нему руку, ведёт ею вдоль позвоночника, задерживается на пояснице и, приподнявшись на локте, касается губами маленькой ямочки над ней.

— Что случилось?

Питер в ответ молча передёргивает плечами. Баки, тряхнув головой, тоже садится, походя бросает взгляд на часы — полчетвёртого. Они вернулись около полуночи и, наскоро помывшись, свалились от усталости. Баки накрывает ладонь Питера, лежащую на простыне, своей, сжимает осторожно и бережно. В падающем из окна лунном свете его собственная левая рука блестит холодно и опасно, но Питеру нравится, когда Баки не скрывает себя. Именно поэтому он отказался от новомодной технологии искусственного кожного покрова, вернее, пользуется ей только в случае крайней необходимости, когда нужно скрыть руку от глаз несведущих или слишком пугливых.

— Я вот думаю. — Питер склоняет голову к плечу, когда Баки почти невесомо касается губами его шеи в том месте, где размеренно и гулко бьется пульс.

— Да ладно? О чем?

— Что я буду делать, если однажды тебя все-таки пристрелят.

— А. — Баки придвигается ближе, вплотную, притискивает его к себе, спиной к груди, и устраивает подбородок на плече. — Вон оно что. Так не терпится от меня избавиться?

— Нахер пошёл. — Питер дергается, порываясь отодвинуться. И он смог бы, легко, — Баки не питает иллюзий по части того, кто из них сильнее физически, — вот только этот порыв не имеет ничего общего с его реальными желаниями. Так что Баки вжимает его в себя, разворачивает за подбородок и целует — с силой, развязно, грязно, так, как любит он, и терпеть не может Питер, если только в этот момент они не трахаются, как кролики… Да что уж там, они всегда так трахаются — как будто дерутся друг с другом за последний кусок кровью и болью добытого и отнюдь не беззаботного счастья. 

Довольно таки условного, если рассудить здраво. Если рассудить здраво, есть Питер Бенджамин Паркер, есть Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс — по отдельности. А есть Питер и Баки — вместе, и вот по этому пункту ничего нельзя сказать наверняка — может, доживут до следующей полуночи, а может, и нет. Но самый отвратный вариант — если доживет только один. И вот тогда…

Что тогда — Баки и сам не знает, и думать не хочет об этом сейчас, тем более, когда Питер, устав выворачивать голову, разворачивается к нему и, оседлав бёдра, целует уже сам.

— Прекрати запариваться всякой хуйней, — командует Баки, практически рычит ему в губы, сладкие, вкусные, по которым соскучился так, словно на миссию у них ушло не три дня, а три чёртовых года, пропускает между пальцев вьющиеся отросшие кудри, тянет за них, заставляя Питера откинуть голову назад и выгнуться, втираясь в него всем телом.

— Не… могу, — в запале шепчет Питер, вздрагивая в его руках, цепляется за плечи, и тихо стонет, когда Баки накрывает губами сосок, лаская его языком, мнёт бионической рукой задницу, с удовольствием чувствуя, как член Питера, твёрдый и скользкий от смазки, трётся о его живот.

— Значит, я сделаю так, чтобы ты об этом забыл. — У Баки на такие темы разговор короткий — мордой в подушку, и трахать, пока у обоих не кончатся силы и мозг, отвечающий за херовые мысли, не отключится от эмоциональных перегрузок. Но сегодня так почему-то не хочется. — Скажи только, как?

— Вот так. — Питер толкает его в плечо, опрокидывает на кровать, садится на бёдра, нависает сверху, опираясь на локти, жадно целует в шею. — Ну попробуй, только учти — если не забуду…

— То что — бросишь? — Баки криво ухмыляется, устраивает ладони на узкой талии, направляет его, чуть смещая так, чтобы тёрся задницей о его член, и глухо стонет в предвкушении большего. Он любит эту позу, безумно, но не только за физические ощущения — глубже, острее, ярче — но и за то, что так можно смотреть и видеть всё, что хочешь видеть: и закушенную губу, и подрагивающие тени от ресниц на скулах, и каждую мышцу, застывшую в напряжении, и каждый сантиметр блестящей от пота кожи.

— Продолжишь трепаться — точно брошу, — через силу выдыхает Питер, повинуясь рукам Баки, приподнимается над ним, и обхватив его член ладонью, направляет в себя.

— Больно будет, придурок. — Баки пытается тормозить, но таких упертых, как Питер, мать его, Паркер, ещё поискать, так что бесполезно. Проще дать, что он хочет, чем пытаться остановить, когда он оседлал любимого конька… в данном случае, его, Баки, оседлал… М-да…

— Ничего, потерплю, я крепкий. — Питер рывком насаживается до конца, крупно вздрагивает, скорее всего, от боли, и Баки, обхватив его за затылок, роняет на себя, впивается поцелуем в губы, и, оттолкнувшись левой рукой от кровати, переворачивает, в момент оказавшись сверху. Питер протестующе стонет, но Баки прижимает его запястья к подушке и целует, целует всё, до чего может дотянуться — лицо, шею, плечи, целует и не двигается, давая Питеру возможность привыкнуть и опомниться. Потом еще спасибо скажет, идиот. Баки вовсе не хочет, чтобы их первый после почти двухнедельного перерыва раз окончился чем-либо кроме того, чем он предсказуемо должен окончиться — обоюдного оргазма.

И да, никаких левых мыслей.

Питер практически рычит ему в губы, выкручивает руки из крепкой хватки, но только для того, чтобы обнять, притиснуть к себе, и скрещивает ноги на пояснице.

— Давай, Бак, я не хрустальный, не рассыплюсь, уж поверь…

Горячечный шёпот пробирает до костей — искренностью, жаждой, и тем, о чём в среде супергероев говорить не принято. Не потому что дурной тон, блажь, неправда — но потому, что неизвестно, что завтра, какой бой окажется последним, соберут ли тебя по частям снова, проснёшься ли вообще... А ты уже сказал, не смог сдержать внутри то, что свербило и не давало спокойно жить, и значит, признался себе, что вот это всё между вами — настоящее. 

Терять такое — как часть себя терять, так что лучше молчать до последнего.

Пока молчишь — как будто не чувствуешь.

— О да, я знаю, — усмехается Баки в ответ, потому что объяснять заботу и вот это вот всё — долго, нудно и бессмысленно. Мелкому придурку почему-то всегда кажется, что для него делают слишком много. — Заткнись и получай удовольствие, мать твою.

— Ты обещал… что забуду. — Питер блаженно закатывает глаза, когда Баки начинает двигаться — поначалу медленно раскачивается, словно заново примеряясь к его телу, хотя прекрасно знает, как Питеру нравится. Питер любит быстро и жёстко, на грани между болью и удовольствием, до загнанного дыхания и зашкаливающего адреналина. И Баки тоже так любит, но от долбаной нежности, которая захлёстывает редко, но метко, вот как сейчас, никуда не денешься, поэтому он целует вновь — жадно и сладко, и не прекращает до тех пор, пока Питер сам не оттаскивает его за волосы, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, которого не хватает просто катастрофически.

— Ну как, помнишь еще? — Баки приподнимается на локтях, закидывает его ногу себе на плечо, не забыв предварительно облапать за бедро, и трахает — на этот раз действительно трахает так, что Питера подкидывает над кроватью, заставляя выгибаться на особенно глубоких толчках, а на самых приятных — задыхаясь, крыть Баки последними словами, подстегивая и глубже, и сильнее, и быстрее.

Когда до грани остается всего ничего, Баки склоняется над ним, длинные волосы мешают, но убирать их в такой момент — рук не хватит, потому что надо ещё заласкать до одурения кое-кого невероятно упрямого и безбашенного.

— Память отшибло, малыш? — выдыхает он в малиновое ухо, и Питер отчаянно мотает головой, потому что говорить уже не в состоянии. В состоянии он только дышать и отвечать на хаотичные короткие поцелуи — вплоть до того момента, когда от переизбытка ощущений, наконец, не срывает крышу, и тогда он кончает, вцепившись в волосы Баки и стиснув зубы, чтобы не стонать.

— Сейчас, детка, потерпи. — Баки жёстко вдавливает металлические пальцы в каменное от напряжения мышц бедро и спустя несколько толчков кончает сам — как всегда, молча, без стонов, упёршись лбом в твердое плечо Питера.

— Ка-а-айф, — хрипит Питер и, стоит Баки скатиться с него, раскидывается на кровати, собственнически закинув на него руки и ноги.   
— Не стоит благодарности, — усмехается Баки в ответ, за что зарабатывает ощутимый тычок в бок. — Пить хочешь?

— Адски.

Вставать не хочется, но он и сам не откажется от пары глотков воды. Баки усилием воли соскребает себя с кровати и идёт на кухню. Наливает в графин воды прямо из-под крана — Старк, узнав, что Питер практически живет здесь, оборудовал его холостяцкую берлогу какой-то новомодной системой фильтров от “Avengers Company” — и пару минут отстранённо смотрит в окно. С высоты двадцать пятого этажа открывается великолепный вид на не спящий даже глубокой ночью город мечты. Нью-Йорку неведом покой, и в этом его сила. 

Баки усмехается и внезапно думает о том, что таким, как он и Питер, покой тоже едва ли светит. 

Когда он возвращается, то застает Питера сидящим на подоконнике с незажжённой сигаретой в зубах. 

— Точно со Старком переобщался. — Баки ставит графин с водой прямо на пол — до тумбочек и прочего необязательного барахла пока руки не дошли купить — и передаёт Питеру стакан. — Выброси эту дрянь.

— Да, мамочка. — Отмахнувшись, Питер щёлкает зажигалкой и, сделав пару затяжек, передает ему сигарету. 

Баки курит редко — главное, чтобы Стив не видел, — а Питер ещё реже, но иногда… хочется. Как сейчас. Финальный аккорд трудного дня и захватывающей ночи. 

— Если меня когда-нибудь пристрелят, обещай не реветь на похоронах, — усмехается Баки.

— Если тебя когда-нибудь пристрелят, мне будет не до нытья, — в тон ему отвечает Питер и прикрывает глаза, затягиваясь. — И это, Бак, — он смотрит на Баки пристально, и, возможно, из-за дыма и сигареты в руке кажется намного взрослее, чем есть, — тебя не пристрелят.

— Согласен. Вряд ли у меня получится так банально сдохнуть.

— В конце концов, если надоест, мы всегда можем свалить на какой-нибудь край света и устроить себе бессрочный отпуск, — мечтательно говорит Питер. 

— На пару дней. — Баки кивает, невольно улыбаясь, и представляет себе, как это было бы здорово.

— Почти вечность, не начинай.

Они молча добивают сигарету, и Питер выбрасывает окурок в окно. На горизонте брезжит тонкая полоска рассвета. 

— Знаешь, — он не смотрит на Баки, а вот Баки на него очень даже, любуется, что и говорить, и на душе внезапно становится легко, как будто и правда чертов край света стал ближе, — а ты умеешь убеждать.


End file.
